Ghost
by Aya the writer
Summary: When Kagome wins an all expenses payed trip to America, she decides to take Inuyasha with her, but they both soon find out, that they aren't the only ones in their hotel room.
1. It Begins

Chapter 1 - It Begins

"Kagome, we have to go looking for more jewel shards! This is just wasting time!" Inuyasha growled as Kagome lead him up into the plane.

"Inuyasha, this is some time for us to be alone." She blushed. "DO YOU NOT WANT TO HAVE AT LEAST ONE DAY TOGETHER?!?"

Inuyhasa blushed also.

"Feh, whatever, It's not like I care." Kagome sighed.

"Come on Inuyasha!" She beamed up at him. "Were on vacation! Cheer up and have some fun with me!"

"Feh."

Oh he's hopeless! She thought.

"Listen! Were going to America! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COSTS JUST TO FLY HERE?!?"

"I didn't ask to come! You just showed up and forced me to come with you! Don't blame this on me!"

Kagome calmed down.

"Well...to be perfectly honest it didn't cost anything...I won it^^*."

"Yea, I know...which is why I don't understand why your yelling..." He said making a face.

He was interrupted by a crackley voice coming from the speakers.

"Hello everybody! I will be your pilot this evening! A little reminder-"

Inuyasha jumped up. 

"WHAT IN HELL IS THAT? WHO'S SPEAKING!!??" Several people turned their heads. Kagome pulled him down. 

"Inuyasha!!" She whispered hurriedly. "How many times do I have to tell you it's just a speaker!!"

Inuyasha blushed. Oh yea, she had told him that before.

"Well it's not my fault if your time doesn't make any sense!" Kagome turned around to the curious people. 

"Its..its his first time^^*, on a plane..." She said jokingly. They all nodded murmuring about there first times. An elderly lady leaned over. 

"I remember my first time going to America to see my son! It was so freighting!" She leaned over and patted Inuyasha's thigh. 

"Don' worry honey. It will be fine^^*." Inuyasha gave her an astonished look.

"It's not like I'm afraid! I just-" Kagome rammed his head into the window. 

"Ha..ha men!" She giggled. The older woman smiled and turned around. Inuyasha growled.

"Wacha do that for Kagome?!" She gave him a warning look. What if he had made that poor old woman cry by being mean? He just glared and turned around to look out the window. He still couldn't understand how the planes could get of the ground without magic. He had told Kagome that they must have jewel shards. She had just laughed and told him that planes defiantly didn't use the jewel shards to come alive and fly. He asked her how she knew. She had laughed at him! It wasn't his fault... He gasped. The plane was moving! He tried to settle down. He had flown before... He couldn't feel the wind on his face. It was a freaky feeling. They took off and his tummy did a belly flop. He looked over at Kagome, his eyes wide. She giggled. Her tummy did it too, and it always made her laugh.

Ok...he thought. So that's normal...

"So Inuyasha!" She said happily, forgetting the incident, "What do you want to do first when we get to Florida? Magical Kingdom or Six flags?^^*"

He looked at her, curious. 

"Can we find jewel shards at this "Magical Kingdom?" Kagome smiled.

"No, but it will be your first roller coaster! We have to get a hotel room first..."

"Feh," He looked out his window again. What's a roller coaster? He thought.


	2. Happy Times

Lo^^. It's Aya again! Sorry for such short chapters, and forgetting to put one o' these in the first chappie! MUHAHAHA! A humorous story! ::Silence from you:: Well…I think it's funny. Hehe^^ ::dances in circles:: This story is really different from Lost for Words Close to Death isn't it? Anyhoo, remember to REVIEW! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 2 - Happy times

Inuyasha got off the plane trying his hardest not to look too shaky. That was the longest, most boring thing he had ever done in the history of his life. Kagome had fallen asleep so he didn't have anyone to even talk to. Plus his baseball cap was making his ears itchy in the humid heat. Kagome's hair was sticking up from the humidity but she looked happy none the less. She dragged him along to pickup their bags and while she was doing so Inuyasha amused himself by watching the bags go round and round and round and round and-

"Come on Inuyasha! Its time to eat! I'm so hungry!!" He nodded and walked over slowly as if nothing was fazing him, but all the loud noises and smells were making his dog side beg to just run around aimlessly investigating everything. He stopped seeing a whining dog in a "pet porter". 

"Why did you put the dog in there?" he ask innocently to the owner. She looked up smiling slightly. What she said surprised him.

"shdfjkshdfsf sdhfsjkdnfMSfS DfisdhfksdfSdhfiS"

"Eh? What did you say? What? Can't ja talk??" He jumped up on the chair next to her.

"What's wrong with you?"

Kagome looked over to see Inuyasha pestering a young lady. "O god."

"Inuyasha!!!! Inuyasha!!!! What do you think your doing?!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the ladies face.

"I weren't doing nothing! This lady can't talk and 'er dog is scared." He pointed at the once whining, now growling animal in the cage. The lady stood up.

"dfhisjdhfds fidfhksjdhfff ifhfkdfaf afisafia!!!"

Kagome shook her head. 

"I'm... sorry.. for....Inuyasha. We... don't ...talk English... sorry." The lady looked at Inuyasha with suddenly sad, knowing, understanding eyes. She nodded. And smiled happily. Kagome smiled too, knowing what she meant by those eyes and walked tugging a struggling Inuyasha with her.

"DAMN IT KAGOME LET GO!" she released him.

"Inuyasha! Not all people speak Japanese!" Inuyasha pouted and crossed his arms.

"Then what do they speak then Kagome?"

Kagome's anger melted a bit. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. How could you have known? You have never even met another person from a different country have you?"

Inuyasha shifted his eyes toward her dejected face.

"What of it?"

"People from other countries speak other languages."

"Why?" he was interested now. He unfolded his arms and walked with her as she tried to find a McDonalds.

"Because when different people live in different lands they develop their own personal language."

"That doesn't make any sense. How do people talk then? And what did you say to that... woman?

"Well, you can learn another persons language, in school I am taking English.. So I knew enough to apologize to her and make it seem that your brain was under developed."

"WHAT?! SHE THINKS I'M STUPID!?!" 

"What does it matter Inuyasha? You will never see her again." Inuyasha cursed and went back into his pouting pose. 

"I hate your time."

"Ok." She smiled at the lady at the counter. "Do you speak Japanese?" The woman smiled and held up her finger in the universal sign for "hold on" Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha looked on curiously. 

"What is she doing?"

"Probably getting a Japanese person to take our order." Inuyasha was confuse but didn't say it. Some of his thoughts...

1. Why are people ordering things?

2. Is food already made for you?

3. It smells good...what is that smell?

4. Is that a ramen counter over there?

5. Does that say... buuuu rrr... geee r?

6. What is that other smell?

7. How many humans ARE there in the world? 

8. Why did Kagome say that she was taking him "shopping"?

9. What was "shopping"?

10. Was it like her "tests"?!?!

11. I don't like tests. They always make Kagome mad at me.

"Thank you!" Kagome said happily. To the new guy at the counter. Inuyasha snapped back. 

"Have a nice day!" He said, Inuyasha thought, Waaaaaay too happily.

"Hold thins Inuyasha." Kagome said handing him a tray with paper bags on it. Inuyasha sniffed inside.

"Smells good!" he burst out hungrily. She laughed and sat down at a table. Inuyasha was surprised. He had only ever eaten on the floor...

"Dig in!" She laughed. He did. He pulled out something packaged, when he unwrapped it he saw something odd. Bread, meat, and vegetables with some odd orange souse on it.

"What is this?"  
"Cheeseburger." She said her mouth half-full. She chewed, swallowed, and continued "Fries too." He bit into it awkwardly. It was good! Not as good as ramen, but good! He took more hurried bites.

"Hahaha Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed. He looked up his mouth smeared with ketsup and mustard. 

"What?"

She picked up a napkin and leaned over. "_You're_ supposed to eat it, not your face!" She wiped it off. 

"Erlack! What are you doing?!!" Inuyasha spat.

"You have food all over your face!"

He wiped his mouth on his sleeve.

"There?" Kagome sighed.

"Yes." She smiled then. This was fun, she and Inuyasha, in an airport, laughing and eating McDonlds. It was almost like a date... she blushed then. Inuyasha looked at her strangely as he wolfed down his fries. 

"What's wrong?" She blushed even deeper and hid her face with her hair. 

"Nothing! Nothings wrong!" She paused. "This is fun isn't it?"

He paused.

"Yea... I guess so." She beamed at him. Then looked down.

"Inuyasha?" he looked up innocently, his cheeks bulging. "DID YOU EAT MY FRIES??!!"

"..... no......." He said chewing as fast as he could. 

"WHY DID YOU DO IT! I WAS SO HUNGRY AND-!" She was interrupted by another voice.

"Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome, your ride is here. Please make your way to floor one, section A. Thank you, that is all."

"Kagome jumped up and looked at her watch.

"KYAAAA! I THOUGHT WE HAD TIME!" She said grabbing the food. 

"Eh? Don't worry Kagome." He pulled her onto his back and jumped through the people. 

"KYAAA! INUYASHA! WE CAN'T DO THIS IN THE OPEN!" he laughed and kept going.

"I thought you wanted to get there don't you?" She sighed.

"Your right."

"Now were is this section A bla bla?" He asked.

"I THOUGHT YOU KNEW!"


	3. The Car

Chapter 3 - The Car

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's back apologizing to various people who had been blown away as he ran through the busy airport. 

"Right, now." Kagome directed him. They had found a sign that was written in Japanese and were thankful for it. Inuyasha turned and jumped higher then usual to avoid a very tall man. His toupee flew off. 

"Kyaa! Sorry!!" Kagome cried. Inuyasha snickered.

"What was that? A rat on his head? I did him a favor!" Kagome smiled.

"Were almost there." She said looking at her surroundings.

"Heh. See? I told you I would get you there." 

Kagome nodded and absentmindedly patted his head.

"Yes, good boy Inuyasha." He scoffed and continued.

"WERE HERE!" A group of glass doors stood in front of them. Inuyasha stopped, stepped through and continued to jump.

"Inuyasha?! What are you doing?! Stop!"

"Feh. Why? I can go to the hotel much faster the any caaar."

"Go back right now."

"Why? I'm telling you-"

"Sit."

"AHHHHHHHH OUUUF!"

Kagome lightly pulled herself off of his back and pulled their luggage out from his arms. He stood up with obvious effort. 

"Damn Kagome! What was that for!? I'm not going in the ca....rrrrrr!"

She sighed. "Inuyasha? Is this going to be another shoe episode?!"

Inuyasha froze. He remembered what had happened earlier that day.

**Flash Back**

"Put it on Inuyasha!!" Kagome screeches.

"No!! I'm not going anyway!! We have to search for jewel shards Kagome!!!!" 

"Inuyasha...If you don't put this shoe on right now...I'm S.I.T ing you!" Inuyasha cringed.

"Why do I need 'um now anyway?! I never had to were 'um before!"

"Inuyasha to get into the airport you have to wear shoes!!"

"That's stupid! What's the difference! Damn feet prisons! I'M NOT WEARING THEM!!!!"

"......SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

[Note from the editor: Because of the horrible sounds coming from this scene, we have decided to bleep this out and replace it with some soothing jazz. ::soothing jazz:: ba dum dum daa]

**End**

Inuyasha glared at the converse, "feet hell prisons", that were now irritating his foot claws. He looked up. 

"I hate your time Kagome."

"Right! In the car!" She said firmly.

He shuffled in grumbling and deliberately taking longer then any normal person would. Unfortunately, concentrating on annoying Kagome and watching out for his head was not something he could do at the same time. Kagome laughed.

"See what happens Inuyasha?"

"Shuddup." He said rubbing his right ear.

"Urm...hello." Said a new voice.

"Oh hi!" Kagome said looking at the woman. "Are you the driver?"

The woman smiled. "Yes! I suppose your Inuyasha and Kagome Higorashi?"

"Eh?" Came Inuyasha's voice from the car. Kagome closed the door hurriedly/

"Ah haha Yes that's us. Kagome AND Inuyasha Higorashi. Brother and sister....we have been that way sense we were born ya know!" Kagome smiled fakly. 

'oh god!' she thought 'Stupid Kagome! Of course you were born brother and sister! Just shut up!'

The woman looked at her uncertainly. 

"Riiiiiiiiiiight. I'm Kaya Baker." Kagome was surprised.

"Baker? You're not Japanese?" Kaya laughed.

"No I came over with my mother when I was young and she married my step father who is American. I took his last name but I'm Japanese, I was just raised here. Hense why I can speak it so well." She smiled warmly and walked to the driver's side of the car. Kagome opened the door to the passengers. Inuyasha sulked in the back. 

"So where would you like to go first Kagome and Inuyasha?" Kaya said excitedly. "Mall? Hotel? Food? I'm yours for the week!"

Kagome turned around. "Wadda think Inuyasha? Mall?"

"Whatsa ma-" Inuyasha started.

"MALL!^^*" Kagome sang out.

"Wait a god damned second! Whatsa ma-??"

"o0o0o!! I can't wait Inuyasha! I'm gonna buy you some new pants and a stylish shirt and then we can-"

"I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT A MA-"

Kaya laughed. "You are defiantly brother and sister all right! Fighting so!" Kagome giggled.

Inuyasha, still in the dark and frustrated, was about to yell his imput when he looked out the window to see a little girl wearing little dog ears. She was giggling and pointing out the window mouthing something he couldn't understand. She pointed to her ears and pointed to him. Then dissolved into such a fit of giggles that he was afraid she would explode. He looked around franticly to see what she was yelling at when he noticed a baseball cap on the floor. That's right! He had forgotten to put it back on when he bumped his head! He shoved it on and stuck his tongue out at the girl. She pouted and pulled up a stuffed dog infront of the window and made it dance. Inuyasha glared. She was obviously making fun of him. He put his face to the window and made a face, but to his horror, this only made her laugh even harder. Confused and annoyed he proceeded to blow on the window making his cheeks blow up and making noises. The little girl clapped her hand in pure joy and barked back to him. Inuyasha took his face off and watched the car drive away when the light turned green, utterly at a loss what had just happened, only to notice that Kagome and Kaya had been watching him the whole time. He blushed.

"Whadda looken at?!?" He cried. 

Kagome and Kaya laughed the whole way to the mall. Whatever the hell that was....

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hate the end of this chapter…its so…cut off….I may change that later…anyhoo, did ja like it?^^ Hope so. Please review! 

Inuyasha: Does this mean I can take off the damned shoes?

Aya: Yea, go ahead, I hate them too.

Kagome: Mean's we can't go shopping

Aya: We have had a looong day.

Kagome: ::nods::

Inuyasha: -_- z z zzz ZZZ

Kagome and Aya: awwww…quiet…queit…quiet…

Kagome: ::stops:: ::evil smile:: SIT! 

Inuyasha: AHHHHHH OUUUF! What was that for?!

Kagome: ::smiles evilly:: Eating my fries! ::skips out door::


End file.
